Demigods in Highschool
by AlwaysWithBook
Summary: Demigods are back again in Demigods in Highschool! Percy and his friends face another monster-highschool. Can they survive skimpy cheerleaders, annoying jocks, and loads of monsters?
1. Chapter 1

**Goode to be back (not!)**

**Hey, the amazing Chloe here! Haha, nevermind. Well, if you guys want me to continue this fanfic, tell me! And for any of you guys new to Fan fiction, you ****_don't_**** have to sign up for Fan fiction to review. No excuses people! Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Percy POV**

All I wanted was a regular life. Why couldn't the gods, titans, giants, monsters – and all of the other immortals wanting to kill me – just let me lead my life!

So, here I am now, Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, survivor of Tarturus, defeater of Kronos, Gaea, and about every other evil in this world, standing in the classy elevator to Olympus with the rest of the seven, (Minus Hazel and Frank, urgent business with Camp Jupiter.) The Stolls, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, and Nico, listening to annoying music.

Then the elevator dinged open, **(A/N Did that make sense to you?)** and the demigods stepped out. Wow. Olympus had changed since I last saw it. The gardens lined small mansions of Annabeth's doing. They had minor gods and nymphs peeking out the windows. Lines and lines of houses made their way up to ivory steps gilded with gold stretching their way toward the throne room of the 12 Olympians plus Hestia and Hades.

Inside they were waiting for us. And they didn't look happy

"What!" I exploded. "You can't send us to _high school_!"

"I can't use my spear on the mortals or–"Clarisse started.

"I can't go all, '_fire Leo.' _" Leo continued.

"This is going to be epic." The Stolls finished. Of course. They will be pranking teachers left and right.

"You _will_ go to Goode high school. And my daughter Thalia will be joining you." Zeus thundered. Then he and the other gods thundered out of the room, leaving the demigods alone.

"Well, that went well." Nico started. Then he noticed a shiny gold thing on the table. "Hey, guys, I think I found something." He said. He started reading aloud.

_Dear demigods,_

_Take hold of this lyre, and it will transport you to your sleeping quarters. Your schedules and supplies will be included with that. _

_All in awesomeness,_

_Apollo, god of music, medicine, archery, and all other awesome things. _

We all grabbed hold. A bright light engulfed us, and we were gone. **(HP reference there ;))**

**Pipers POV**

On the first floor of the Greek styled mansion was a full sized Hephaestus TV set, (The Stolls grinned.) and the dining room. There was an elevator, with quotes from Apollo and the other gods:

_The only awesome person is me._

_Apollo_

_Everyone is awesome, except for Apollo._

_Artemis_

_Everyone is weird except Zeusie and me._

_Hera._

_Nobody gets away with calling me Zeusie._

_Zeus_

_The sea is better than the sky._

_Poseidon_

_Everything is better than Poseidon and the sea._

_ Athena_

And stuff like that. On the second floor, there was doors with all of our names on them. Mine read: Piper McLean

I opened the door. The walls were a bright pink, and a vanity with the mirror covered with lights stood next to the door. The bedspread was white with pink pillows. Walking in the bathroom, I saw a cabinet bursting with makeup. Thanks, mom. (Sarcastically) _You're welcome._ I heard in my head. Nice to know she knows I exist.

I left my room and went directly to Jasons room. Jasons room had a king sized bed with a sky blue bedspread, with gold pillows. He had a white cabinet, and a door that lead to his bathroom. Another door lead to the outside, probably so he could fly out whenever he wanted to. Jason wasn't in his room, however, so I took the elevator with the annoying comments to the next floor up.

Percy was thinking (theres a shocker) in the Olympic sized saltwater pool, Katie was gardening at the garden, and Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, who'd shown up, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, and The Stolls were sparring.

I got out Katoptris and readied my stance in front of Jason.

"You ready, Sparky?" I said teasingly. He replied with a "you betcha."

"But I still don't like that nickname." I smiled ruefully.

He jabbed at me. I parried. He slashed at my thigh. I jumped to the left. He slashed. I caught his sword on the hilt of my dagger. He jabbed, I Blocked. Finally, He managed to snatch Katoptris from me and held it under my chin. His sword was at the back of my neck. (Like Percys position at the end of the TLT movie.)

"Sorry, Piper. But . . . I beat you _again!_" He smirked.

**Thalia POV**

Yup, im here. I had just air-traveled from the Rocky Mountains, after a talk with Lady Artemis.

**Flashback**

_"You wanted to see me, my Lady?" I asked. Artemis looked up from the fire, flames dancing in her eyes._

_ "Sit, Thalia." I sat on the bearskin carpet, and wrapped one arm around a raised knee._

_ "The gods and I have made a decision. You, and some other demigods will be joining high school. Why I picked _you_, was _to_ hang out with your friends while you are still the same age." I nodded, completely understanding, but a little saddened by the thought of watching ym friends growing up without me._

_ "Bu, who will be in charge while I'm gone?" I asked. Artemis's eyes were still reflecting the firelight. _

_ "Phoebe will. Oh, and while you're gone. . . I would like it if you tried to find some new recruits. And, please, clear-sighted mortals if any."_

**End of Flashback**

"Hey, I'm hungry! Well, I can make tacos . . . don't worry Beauty Queen, I've got tofu ready for you!" Leo said brightly.

Leo disappeared to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, he reappeared. He held, like, three million burgers, two tofu burgers, and a humongous basket of condiments.

"Time to eat-Leo style!"

"Shut up punk."

* * *

**Okey Dokie, there was the first chapter, if any of you people use Wattpad, go check out my stories there! My name is AlwaysWithBook. So, peace out in all demigodishness! **

**-Chloe**


	2. Demigods Schedules AN

This is just so you know the schedules.

PERCABETH & JIPER

Homeroom-Blofis  
ELA-Blofis  
ELA-Blofis  
Gym-Gucchmet  
Lunch  
Math-Dowadite  
Elective (Band)  
Science-Brown  
Greek-Thompson

HAZLE, FRANK, LEO

Homeroom-Blofis  
Math-Dowadite  
Gum-Potyra  
Lunch  
ELA-Blofis  
ELA-Blofis  
Elective (Art)  
Greek-Thompson

I don't really want to go through everyone's schedules, so they are just scattered. But, everyone has the same last hour, Greek.


End file.
